Gear's Love
by Clovershadow
Summary: Princess Clover Sparklezapper gets a boy friend, a legal eagle from Germany. They know they are dealing with serious love. But something crazy and unthinkable threatens the life of all toons...Can Clover and Kreiger stop it? Rated T for cussing.
1. Proluge The prophecy

First off, Disclaimers; I don't own Toontown, the cogs, the German language or Germans. This applies all through the story. I'll add more disc. as they come.

I own Princess Clover Sparklezapper and made up Keiger's attitude. Steal them and I shall eat your head off. :P

* * *

Two cats graced the clearing, a rocky outcrop with a clover in the middle.

One was jet black with a sandy head and tail, the other was cyan with a darker blue head and tail.

"The rock has abandoned the clover. Look!" Said the black cat.

He was right; the clover was a dull green, the roots where exposed and it was stuck in a small, circular pit.

The blue cat's eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

"Did the spirits say anything to you?" asked the blue cat.

"No." Replied the black cat, "We should go to the crystal cavern and see if they have answers there."

The blue cat looked up, "The spirits are calling to me here." She said trance - like.

Then, in a dark, deep voice, she said, "_The eagle shall bring the soil"_


	2. Chapter 1, Love at First Sight

Chapter 1

Sitting on the couch in her pj's, watching knockout, looking at fanfics. A casual night for Princess Clover Sparklezapper.

"Wow! What a knockout - watch out! Ouch..." She exclaimed while watching the show.

Clover looked at the time on her watch; 12:30. "Time for bed!" She said, stretching and letting out a loud yawn.

She jumped into her leaf bed - the one she had since she was a kit - and tucked into the bed; warm and soft covers.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Morning^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Clover yawned, waking up from a weird but funny dream; an all you can eat supply of half pieces of bacon and pancakes; and she was stuffing it all down her mouth.

"What a dream!" She commented loudly.

She got out of bed and started cooking a classic breakfast; Two pieces of bacon and pancakes.

She settled down for the breakfast, nibbling at the first piece of bacon. She was thinking about what to do today; it was nice as always, maybe go for a swim outside and train the doodles a little, then fight the vice president. By the time she thought of that; she had eaten half of the bacon.

"I need to recover six caviar from Mr. Hollywoods" Clover recited perfectly.

After saying that, the phone rang.

"Ooo! Who could it be?" Clover said, almost placing the bacon on the table in her pondering.

She rushed down to the phone, placing the orange juice she brought down with her on the wardrobe and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, this is second in command Big Wig."

"Hi! What seems to be the problem?"

"The Chief Justice's former foreign lawbots are coming from around the world, he wants you to come to meet a german legal eagle."

"A _German _legal eagle? Cool!"

"Yes. Be there at three PM sharp. It's today by the way, i'm sorry for the inconveinence. The cj didn't know he was coming until now."

"It's OK, I'll be there three o clock sharp!"

"Good."

"Oh yeah, and what's the dress code?"

"Formal."

"OK. See ya there! Bye!

"Goodbye."

Surprise had hit Clover; why would he want me to meet a german legal eagle?

_He knows I don't have a love life, _Clover inquired, _He must be trying to find someone for me._

A bit nosy, but kind of a caring action. Then she remebered her breakfast.

She rushed to the dining room and stuffed the bacon and pancakes into her mouth; chewed and swallowed.

Then she rushed back to the entrance room, where her closet was temporarily. She found her latest outfit; a green Irish O shirt and O skirt. Seemed fit enough for formal wear.

"Yikes!" And she had a error; she had spilled the orange juice she had left on the wardrobe! and it got sticky quickly!

"Owoooo!" Clover wined.

The Juice had got all over her outfit!

She checked her watch; only nine thirty.

"YES! Enough time to wash and dry the outfit!" Clover said successfully.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Later; 2:30^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

In the Brrrgh playground, Clover headed off to lawbot HQ, where the meeting was being held.

She had told Ginger Doggenwoof, one of her good friends, about the German man. Ginger was about to get membership; so before she left she had talked with ginger, who she was going to get a gift for.

Clover was at Lawbot HQ in a few, she had fought some cogs on the way.

She checked her watch; 2:59, 3:00! Clover was just on time.

She smiled, knowing her victory and wits.

When she went in, the two backstabbers guarding the entrance let her in. Every lawbot seemed to welcome her; it was casual for her to come to Lawbot HQ.

She then accidentally ran into a ambulance chaser, and a toon was watching. She had to fight.

She started out with a berry pie; it knocked him yellow.

He used a quake on her; She had lost twelve laff points from that.

Then she used a selzer bottle, and he was orange.

Then something sickening happened; a backstabber joined the fight.

She used a aoogah; she was running out of gags!

The chaser blew up; the backstabber was yellow.

A spin doctor joined.

Berry pie on the stabber, she was out of throw.

Getting dangerously low; only sixteen points.

Clover almost won; the spin doc was at flashing red but her selzer missed, and he saddened her.

The Chief Justice then called her on her cellphone.

"YOUR LATE!"

"I'm sorry! I ran into a cog and a toon was watching and I had to fight him! I thought it would be real quick, but it wasn't I ended up going back to the playground. Not running."

"You won't be able to meet him now. (To himself - Grrr!)"

"But - can't you organize it so we can see each other one on one?"

"Sure. Office A, for o clock. I'll make sure he's there."

"Got it. Bye!"

"Goodbye"

Clover closed the phone and smiled. She was one smart cookie; smarter than the chief justice at backup plans, for that matter.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^4:00,Office room, Lawbot HQ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Clover walked in cautiously, making sure nobody saw her going in; alone.

She walked into the elevator to office A.

"Here. We. Go." She said as the counter went from three to one.

When she walked in, she didn't notice the couch, and continued on.

She looped a box with a lawbot symbol on it, then saw the lawbot.

It was a legal eagle alright; bigger than the ones here.

He was about to dose off.

"HEY! Couch potato!" Clover shouted, giggling inwardly.

"What! TOON!" The eagle said as he sat bolt upright, and catching sight of Clover in an instant.

"He he! It's me, Clover. The one the Chief justice told you about?" She said, noticing his gaze soften from a fiery blue to a cool maroon.

"Oh. It's nice to see you! You look so pretty...Clover." He said smoothly.

Clover gazed into his eyes; they where cool blue, and showed affection for her.

They where meant to be together.


	3. Chapter 2, First date Gone perfect!

Clover went in, thinking dreamily about their meeting.

It was wensday, four forty eight.

After doing a building, five story sellbot, Clover relaxed, slunking into her chair in the living room.

Then the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"It's Krieger."

"Oh hi Krieger! What's up?"

"Are you up for our first date?"

"OOO! Yes! What time?"

"It's five, and it's a surpirse!"

"Yay! Ok, meet ya at LBHQ!"

"Ok. Bye!"

"Bye!"

The phone clanked as she slapped it onto the reciver.

Clover checked the time; four fifty three.

Then, a sickening thing happened.

"LEGAL EAGLE INVASION!" Clover shouted.

She ran out of the house and teleported to the Brrrgh.

It was a perfect time to train for drop!

Clover got gags first, spechializing in getting drop and throw.

She then noticed the time, four fifty seven!

Clover ran to LBHQ quickly.

When she got there it was five exactly.

"YES!" Clover proclaimed in victory.

Then, she froze in the clearing.

More than four toons!

"Where is he?" She said to herself

At the top of the office room, there where three.

She went in.

The place was crawling with toons!

Two in the office room, but they where bickering, and soon went away.

"Phew.." Clover said as the invasion ended, feeling a bit down because of it.

Clover's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kreiger here, office C. Ok?"

"Ok. Bye bye"

"Bye."

The phone snapped shut.

"Aww!" She proclaimed as toonown told her she needed 86 laff points.

She flipped the phone open.

"Kreiger? Hi! We need to meet in office A. I don't have 86 laff points silly!"

"OOPS! I forgot about the requirment. Ok. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Clover flipped the phone closed, and went in the elevator.

"Ooo! Keiger!" Clover said as she saw what he did.

There was a fancy black marble table in the middle of the room, with Kreiger sitting at one of the black marble chairs.

There was a butler waiting to take their orders, and a person playing the violin (Er, a cog, an ambulance chaser)

Clover sat down in the chair, and told the butler "I'll have a six ounce sirloin please!"

"I'll have a eel roll." Keiger ordered.

"You eat eel? But your _german_!" Clover started.

"Well...My grandfather was chinese, and he had a taste for eel sushi." Keiger replied.

"Really? Cool! What about your grandmother?" Clover replied.

"She was german." Keiger said.

"What else is so interesting about you? Or what about your family?" Asked Clover.

"My dad's a inventor for the lawbots. He's inventing things all the time, like a propeller that shoots _rockets_!" Keiger almost blurted, "Yep, he comes up with some crazy inventions."

"WOW!" Clover shouted, "That's so cool! My dad is interesting too. He can - " She suddenly remebered her promise to him.

"Can what?" Asked Kreiger.

"He can make great golf holes. He once made a hole with a volcano that accually squirts _real _lava!" Clover said.

It was true, he's made that.

"Wow..." Kreiger said, his turn to be amazed.

After a bit of getting to know you combercation, their entrees came.

"Listen..." Clover started.

"I know. This is gonna be a hard relationship. Maybe even harder than we think..." He pondered.

_He's keeping secrets too! _Clover thought, makeing her feel a bit better.

"Yes. Where going to haft to keep this a secret. Not even to the Cj. Got it?" Clover said with a serious edge, reminding him to keep his mouth shut.

Clover smiled inwardly. She had picked up her convincing look from her dad.

Soon they had finished their meal.

They had gotten fortune cookies.

Clover opened hers, "The future is hard." She read, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Yeah." Replied Keiger, "Now for mine. Don't invest in your job, invest in your heart."

"Wow...what a pointer!" Clover teased.

_It had ended nicely, with the fortunes. _Clover thought as she walked from office A.

She looked at the time, six. "Wow, early dinner." Clover said.

_Is he trying to do something stragetic? _Clover pondered in her mind, _No! Why would your new boyfriend cheat on you? Remember his fortune? _She schooled.

As she walked out of Lawbot HQ, the cogs started darting steely looks at her.


	4. Chapter 3, A sinister plan?

DISCLAIMERS I FORGOT ON THE LAST TOO CHAPTERS: I don't own fanfic dot net, or the show knockout. Yey.

* * *

The chief justice sighed. Yet another weapon from Kreiger's father, Erfinder.

He read the bill he had made for it,

_Dear chief justice and all who read this bill,_

_I have come up with a virus that can have us control the toons._

The chief's eye brow went up in interest.

_It's made out of my daughter's skill in botany, and my cunning thought in sickness. It doesn't effect cogs, too. I need to test it, which is what this bill is for. I need you to capture a toon. Of course, I can't get one here, because they know about my whereabouts and often avoid the cog buildings they know I'm at. American toons are so much more gullible, and don't even know about me. If you don't like this, then at least show it to the president._

He scoffed. _I was going to show it to the president anyway, _the CJ thought, _this is very interesting._

_Thank you for reading this bill._

_Yours truly,_

_Erfinder_

The Cj folded the bill and pressed the call button.

"Big wig second in command, I need a lawbot that can take a bill to the president, please." The cj said, "I want to get his opinion."

After saying that, the cj got out a piece of paper and wrote:

_This is very interesting. What do you think of it?_

He smiled.

This may be just the thing they needed to take toontown!

_But what about clover? _A tiny voice in his head said. He ignored it.

Then he heard a call from the door, "This is the messenger you requested, CJ."

"Come in!" He bellowed into the intercom.

He handed the bill with his little letter to the ambulance chaser, which looked as fresh as a daisy.

"I want you to fly. No scaling the streets. This is very important." The Chief ordered.

The ambulance chaser nodded, and ran out of the room.

If he got back, he'd give him a big promotion.

A level eight backstabber maybe?

No, Level six would be better.

Then he heard a call, "It's Kreiger. I need to talk to you!"

"Come in. This better be serious!" The chief justice said.

"I want to be sent on a special mission." Kreiger said, "I might as well make myself useful if I'm going to be around here."

The cj raised his brow. _He's our guest. So why should he be sent on a special mission?_

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes I'm sure." Kreiger said intensely.

"OK." He took a deep breath, and the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"This is the president. I got the bill you sent to me."

"And what do you think?" _I've never given you one of these kind of bills before._

"It's brilliant. We should get a cog to do this man's task right away. Maybe his son...Kreiger?"

"Ok, I'll get on it right now. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

And the phone clinked.

"Ok. I got something for you. Your persuasive, right?" The cheif said, his voice intense.

"Yes."

"Ok. Your father sent a bill that may be worth working for. Okay?"

"Okay."


	5. Chapter 4, Unbeliveable

Kreiger sighed as he walked out of the CJ's office.

This was going to be harder and crazier than any of the testings he's done for his father.

His heart ached to tell Clover, but he couldn't.

_It would be better if I told her after the test has been done._ He thought, _Then the most information could be gathered._

He frowned. He didin't like this, but Clover was for him. Why else had he not had any luck in Germany?

An ambulance chaser was heading to the break room as he walked out, taking the chance to steal a jubilant glance at him.

He must have done something to get a good promotion.

As he walked out his cellphone rang.

It was Clover.

"Hello?"

"Hi! It's Clover. Can ya meet me at Cashbot HQ?"

"Ok. Where? We can't do it in the mint because it has Loan sharks and robber barons."

"Yeah I know...how about in that maze of cargo?"

"Sure, ok. See ya."

"Got it. Bye!"

"Goodbye."

Kreiger had his propeller pop out and he was off.

He watched as the landscape changed from the barren brrrgh to the sleepy landscape of donald's dream land, dotted with willlow trees.

Then he saw Cashbot HQ.

He landed behind one of the cargo boxes, hoping nobody saw him.

The only person that noticed was a sleepy moneybag and Clover, luckily.

"There's something I haft to tell you." They said at the same time.

"You go first." Clover said, "It isn't as important as mine, I bet."

"Ok." Kreiger said, taking a deep breath.

"The chief justice has approved a bill that could put a toon in danger, and I haft to follow through on it."


	6. Chapter 5, A sickening disaster

Clover's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" Clover asked

"Yes." Kreiger said

"I'm gonna faint" Clover fell, Kreiger caught her.

"Oh no...Oh no..." Kreiger said, feeling queasy himself.

Then he heard a toon. "Oh no!" He said, snapping out of his queasiness.

He took off before the toon saw him, luckily.

"Where do I take her? Where do I take her!" Kreiger said, feeling his cog-like order melt away like a pie on his face, with panic replacing it.

"HEY! COG!" He heard

_This is the end. _He thought, _I'm gonna die._

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH CLOVER, MY DAUGHTER!" He heard, and saw a biplane with a cyan cat like clover in it.

"She fainted! I don't know where to take her!" He confessed.

"Follow me!" The cyan cat said.

He propelled to her plane.

It lead him near the twisting streets of Donald's dreamland, then to green patches of land dotted with houses.

The cyan cat landed at a dark blue green house that read "Princess Clover Sparklezapper's house"

"I'll take it from here, Mr..."

"Kreiger. My name is Kreiger."

"Ok. My name is Queen Daphne Sparklezapper. Wait here." She said.

She ran inside Clover's house, and as she ran inside, Kreiger heard Clover go "...Mom?" And her head dropped dead.

He waited outside, three tense moments going past.

Then Daphne came out.

"I suppose you want to see Clover?" She asked

"Of course!" He cried, suddenly feeling sadness for Clover.

"Come in then." She said in a tense voice.

Kreiger rushed into the house, and he heard, "Who's there?" from Clover.

"CLOVER!" He said, rushing to the sound of her voice.

Her skin was a milky white, and her eyes where a pale blue, like his.

Kreiger stroked her face.

"Oh Kreiger, I love you..." Clover mumbled.

"So...your her boyfreind, eh?" Daphne said.

He felt a tear roll down his face. He thought he could never cry.

"I remember the first time Clover was in danger. I cried myself." Daphne said, laying a gloved hand on his shoulder, "and so young, too. She nearly got her head eaten off by a bottom feeder. Did you know they could get that cannibalistic?"

He felt the tears coming more intensely, and he fell on his knees.

"I should have protected her." Kreiger said, "I should have spent more time with her."

"Hey, this is your first date, isn't it?" Daphne said, "Well good luck with her. She's about as rebellious with me as a jackass!"

He didn't listen to her, he just continued crying.

"She only fainted. No need to cry over spilled milk." Daphne said.

"But Clover's a milky white!" He cried, "That does not happen to toons! Even _I_ can tell that!"

Then he looked at her. The color was returning to her face, and she was waking up.

"Kreiger, what's happened?" Clover said.

"Oh Clover!" He cried on her chest.

"Oh Kreiger. I'm so sorry...are you crying?" Clover said.

"Don't cry like that." She said, "You where right to tell me that. Mom?"

"Yes, clover?" Daphne asked, shouldering Kreiger out of the way.

"Could you get me some milk please?" She asked.

"Sure." She said, whisking into the kitchen.

"Kreiger. Get on your mission." Clover said, directing her attention to him, "The chief justice may get suspicious."

"Ok. But only because you said so." Kreiger said, walking away.

Daphne came back with Clover's milk as he walked out the door.

His propeller stuck out automatically, and he flew up.

He felt so sad with himself.

He failed to protect Clover.


	7. Chapter 6, A secret revealed

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME, I REALLY GOTTA PEE, IF YOU WILL EXCUSE ME, ENJOY THESE FOUR CHAPTERS!

Oh yeah and cussing warning. It's only one word though. :D

* * *

Clover felt drained of her energy after the discovery of the plan that Kreiger's dad made.

She went into her bed, and instantly went to sleep.

_Clover was in a hospital, crying. A human was in a glass case with a tube in her neck._

_The chief justice, wasn't the chief justice._

_He was grinning, evilly. _

_Clover felt herself cry some more._

_"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" She wailed._

_Then she saw the human's eyes flutter open._

_"Princess Clover Sparklezapper. Do what you do best..." She said wheezily._

_"What!" She said, her voice feeling fainter as she spoke._

_"Fight..." The human said, and her eyes closed, her skin turned gray._

_"WHY!" She wailed, banging the CJ in the shoulder, causing a dent._

_"WHY!" She said louder, feeling her voice give way to fury._

Clover woke.

_What had happened? _Clover thought.

She heard a knock on the door.

"Hello? Oh hi Kreiger!" Clover said, relief to see someone familiar.

"Uhm...hi." He said, regret on his voice.

"What's wrong? Did you complete your mission?" Clover asked.

"uhm...can I come in to tell you?" Kreiger asked.

"Sure!" Clover said. feeling a bit of relief again.

_Where being watched! _Clover boasted in her mind, _I can feel it! This isn't your average...toon!_

She brought him into the kitchen, where she baked up coffee and milk for each other.

Setting the drinks down and taking a sip of her milk, Clover asked, "So?"

"It's much more dangerous than I thought." Kreiger said in a hushed voice, "We are in big trouble. They act like...they act like savages!" He concluded, almost yelling in the end.

"Oh my god...what do they look like?" Clover said, hushing her voice.

"Red. Red streaks down their faces and bodies. It's a toon's _AND_ a cog's worst nightmare!" He said.

"I need to go outside. Get a look for myself!" Clover said, mustering up her courage.

"Wait WHAT! THERE'S ONE _HERE?_" Kreiger shouted.

"Stay here." Clover ordered, "I'm stronger than you think!" She added sharply before he could reply.

"Ok..." Kreiger said, keeping his voice down, "But if you need me, shout."

"Ok" Clover replied.

She went outside, and took a deep breath.

_Get ready Relic. _Clover told her invisible comrade.

_I'll be ready to take over. _He replied, _Shout when I need to take over. That way we could have twice the power! _He boasted.

"COME OUT YOU FIEND!" Clover shouted, "I KNOW YOUR HERE!"

Clover concentrated, and she was in dragon form in a flash.

Then she heard snarling.

A gray toon with red streaks all over it's body came out, snarling, of course.

"Let's DO THIS!." Clover roared.

She darted at the toon, shouting "RELIC WING!" and hitting the toon with her shining golden feathers.

"HA! HA! Relic pulse!" Clover shouted.

It was a good, strategic move, but the toon disappeared too.

"Oh no..." Clover whispered to herself.

"RELIC STRIKE!" Said relic, letting out a bellowing roar before striking the unsuspecting toon.

At that, Kreiger shot out, landing a punch and a flip kick on the savage toon.

Relic then pinned the toon, and he charged a relic explosion.

"Don't make me do this." Clover found herself saying.

She barely heard it, but she did.

It was the CJ's voice, "Get out of there, they're too strong."

The toon then snarled, and she felt a cluster of numbers fly into the sky.

She released him, and before he jumped the fence, the toon spat "You'll regret ever doing this!"

"You can stay at my house - " Clover said, turning back to her normal cat self.

"WHAT THE _FUCK _WHERE YOU!" Kreiger shouted.

"Sigh...I suppose I should tell you this." Clover said, regretting telling him.

"I can morph into a dragon called Relic."


	8. Chapter 7, The cogs are advancing!

CASTING CALL FOR NEXT CHAPTER! One to five toons needed. Say you want to in a review please, I haven't figured out the message thingie.

* * *

The CJ smiled evilly. "Good work, Ravager 01. You got some good information on both of them." He congratulated the newest cog.

_Not _exactly _a cog. _The Chief corrected himself.

The president was there too, his vain pride of Erfinder coming off in waves.

Every cog in the meeting room of LBHQ could feel it.

"The next phase of this is to test out the formulas for Stealth, Acid spitters, and..." The president let out a evil laugh before saying the last type, "HYPNOTISTS!" He yelled.

The cogs clung to there seats in surprise, feeling the pure evil at what might overcome them.

_They might never exist anymore. _The CJ thought, _I hope the president knows what he's doing. _Then he shivered, _or me._

The CEO piped up now, "So uh...who's going to have what? It's just like how we split up these cogs to their abilities."

"Ok. It's going to be divided like this." The president explained, "The Sell bots will have the stealth cogs, the Cash bots will have the acid-spitters, the Law bots, of course, will have the ravagers, and the Boss bots will get the hypnotists." The President finished, giving each boss in the room a look that said _Don't question me._

Then the CFO dared to ask, "What about these cogs? They deserve to live. They have fended off the toons from cog nation for..." The CFO paused for effect, and maybe to think, "for who knows how long!"

"Yes. These cogs shall be congratulated for their excellent work. For keeping the toons confined and..." The president paused, "For keeping me a secret. Good work to all of them." He added, knowing that this was shooting on Cog News.

_Phew. At least we know that the _real _cogs will be here to stay._

Then the CJ said something he was putting in his head, "There are four types of cogs, correct?" He inquired.

"Yes, we know that CJ." The VP grumbled.

"So...why can't there be four types of these...kind of cogs?" The Cj said.

"There are four of the types, cj. Stop pointing out the letters." The President said, and silently, he added, _show us the numbers, _and winked.

"Yes, I just wanted to reinforce the facts." He stated.

The vp grumbled at his speech skills.

"What about the numbers, though?" He inquired, "There should be 4,000 of these new cogs, and 1,000 of thier subspecies. If there is an uneven amount of toons, in other words the number is not a multiple of four, we will dispose of them." He let out a small, crackly laugh, "As slaves to do our dirty work."

"I love it." The President said pridefully, "Your view has been obstruced by things. Now I can see it's as clear as day."

"Showoff." The vp mumbled, "I could do better than him."

"Ok. Meeting dismissed. I would like the CJ, CEO,CFO, and VP to stay. You too, Ravager." The president ordered.

"Yes, sir." Ravager replied in a steady voice.

"What about me?" Erfinder pointed out.

"Yes you too Erfinder." The president said, as though he where in a hurry.

"Can you alter the formula so that pieces of information are secured in the toon's head?" The President asked.

"Yes, sir. I have been sketching out how we can make the types you listed." Erfinder boasted, "Would you like to hear them?" He asked.

"Yes, please." The President said in a fatherly way.

_He isn't very _ _interested. _The CJ inquired.

"Ok. For the stealth cogs we could add some chameleon skin so that they can change their color to look like a regular toon. Then we could add some social teqnices; Schmoozing, Mingling, and other things like that. It would also sense changes in emotion of a toon." Erfinder explained.

"Good, good. Go on, Erfinder." The president encouraged.

"For the acid spitters we could add some...archery skill, maybe? I think they should be fit, agile, fast. They could aid well in battles. Also, for the acid spitting part, we could add more pottery plant acid." Erfinder lectured from his notes.

"Good. Try sketching out their looks, if you would." The president suggested.

"I will do that when I get to my office. Anyways...the hypnotists are an interesting sub - species. They will, of course, have the ability to trap and hypnotize a toon. It will be brilliant!" He boasted, "Although, I don't have many ideas for the subspecies."

"It's good enough, Erfinder. You should go to your office and do your work now. Oh yeah, take some coffie with you." The president said.

"Oh yeah..." The cj said, when it was his turn to speak, "I think the Ravagers should have a little more power, a little more skill. Ravager 01 here was good at staying hidden from clover, but...but he was powerless to the true dragon, named relic. In fact, they should all be like that. Go through training before going out on the job. They would stand more of a chance then on the job training."

"Brilliant!" The president boasted, "I want Ravager 01 to start training right now."

"Ok. I'll get a cog on the job." The cj said.

The air was misty as the CJ sipped coffee with the CFO, discussing the new breed of cog.

He was glad that the CFO wrung up the subject of the other cogs, and the CFO was glad of the skill sharpening the CJ came up with.

They where getting along like two peas and a pod.

Then...

"EARTHQUAKE!" A moneybag shouted, "EARTHQUAKE! EVERYONE GET OUTSIDE!"

The earth trembled beneath them, and then,

_KABOOM!_


End file.
